


Pumpkin For A Day

by PaperFox19



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Halloween, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Tickling, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gives Soul some of her magical power, and some fun information. Soul knows how he’s gonna spend his Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin For A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Pumpkin For A Day

Blair gives Soul some of her magical power, and some fun information. Soul knows how he’s gonna spend his Halloween.

-x-

Blair wanted Soul to have a fun Halloween, so she gave him a little gift. She infused her hat with magical power and gave it to him.

So long as he wore her hat he had access to his magical power. He put it on and felt the magic race through him. “Thanks Blair this is great.”

“Have fun Soul…oh and one more thing.” She whispered something into his ear.

“Really?” He gasped. She nodded and he smirked. “Thanks Blair I owe you one.” He summoned a broom and took off into the night.

-x-

Free had found a nice little safe house, he no longer worked for Medusa, and Death agreed to not hunt him in if he worked for him.

He was no fool so he agreed, and now lived in his little safe house. Not many knew it’s location but one was Blair.

Soul found it and peered into the window. Free was working out shirtless, he planned to get a quick work out before going out to have a Halloween run. He was certainly not expecting a visitor.

The weapon smirked at the sight of him. Free was ripped, his muscled body glistened with sweat. His muscles flexed with every lift. Strong arms firm manly pecs, rock hard and and he had a treasure path from his navel to what waited below those pants, and judging by that bulge he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Soul licked his lips, he went to the door and knocked on it. Free blinked in surprise, but he set his weights down and headed towards the door.

Upon opening the door he was greeted by the white haired boy. “Trick or Treat.”

Standing there Soul couldn’t help but want this man, he was so sexy and his work out had given him a nice musk. It had Soul drooling a bit.

“Cute kid but I don’t have any candy.” Yes he recognized Soul. He’d faced the kid before and found him a worthy opponent.

“No treat? Then you’ll have to face the trick.” Free just smirked, he was immortal, he wasn’t worried.

“Give it your best kid.” He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the door.

Soul raised a finger. “Pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin!” Free’s eyes widened but it was too late. He got hit with a glowing pumpkin and was knocked back into his house landing flat on his back.

He groaned but things didn’t stay normal. His pants came to life and removed themselves. His fat 8 inch cock and sweaty balls became exposed.

The pants walked around to his hands and the legs tied around the wrists and tied them together leaving his sweaty pits exposed as they were held above his head.

Soul entered his house and snapped his fingers. His own clothing came flying off by magic. His shirt and pants held down Free’s legs, now the werewolf was completely at his mercy.

His underwear flew off next. His hard 7 1/2 inch cock sprang up, it twitched in the open air standing proudly beneath a nest of white pubes. The garment danced through the air to Free’s face and covered him letting his nose burry deep in the crotch.

He groaned, the boy’s manhood had been rubbing the inside of the garment for a while getting his scent in there, he got such a big whiff it made his head spin.

His manhood rose up, and Free’s instincts were going into overdrive, he couldn’t stop smelling the boy’s underwear so he didn’t even try, he took big sniffs and the smell brought him to full arousal.

Soul smirked and kick off his shoes and socks. Be brought his bare foot to Free’s crotch and caressed his arousal. A moan was pulled from the larger male’s throat.

He rubbed the penis back and forth before trapping it against the man’s pubes and treasure path. The hair tickled his cock added more stimulus. Soul pressed and rubbed the massive length earning moans of pleasure from the man. “Someone is enjoying themselves, is this more of a treat than trick.”

Free moaned as the boy rubbed the tip with his big toe before gliding down his manhood. “What’s more humiliating getting hard from a kids underwear or getting off on his foot?” Free didn’t answer outside of moans. “Let’s find out!” He pressed harder increasing the pressure and friction of his foot job.

The werewolf howled, it was too much, between the manly scent flooding his senses and the pleasing touch to his cock he couldn’t hold himself back.

He came hard, thick spurts of semen fired from the tip and painted his chest and abs white. After about 15 spurts his release died down.

What really got him was that Soul caressed him all through his climax, whether the boy knew it or not he milked two more spurts from him. His manhood twitched but wasn’t going down yet.

“Looks like I’ll have to step up my game.” He chanted pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin. What appeared made Free’s eyes widen.

Soul had conjured a huge orange dildo. The thing floated in the air before heading to it’s location Free’s ass.

His hips got raised and his legs spread showing off his sexy ass and cute little pucker. “Ohh I almost forgot. ” he snapped his fingers and the dildo rose up to Free’s abs. The toy rolled around in his semen lubing himself up for what was to come.

Free’s hole twitched, yeah he knew what was coming to. The toy returned to his ass and began to push in. Free hissed at the initial penetration, but soon moaned as his channel was stretched wide.

He took the first two inches before the toy stopped and let him adjust. Free’s cock twitched and he wiggled his hips but the toy did not move.

Free was no virgin, being an immortal werewolf he’d been around. Still for some time now he had been alone and he had forgotten how great it felt to be with another man.

But it was all coming back to him. The mouth watering smell of arousal and natural musk. The feeling of another man’s touch, to be touched and filled so well he wanted it!

He tried to move but he was held firmly. Soul smirked at him, his mind working on his next trick to play.

Then it hit him, he saw Free’s toes curling and it gave him a great idea. “Pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin!” There was a flash, and Free didn’t know what to expect this time, when the smoke cleared he saw two black feathers.

The feathers danced over to him and down to his feet. Free shivered as they made circles on the top like they were skating towards his toes.

Once at his toes the feathers flicked between them and Free laughed. Soul laughed to as the feathers tickled his feet. Once they finished between his toes the attacked the soles, flicking rubbing and twisting along the pads sole and heel.

Free’s laughs filled the room, he was laughing so hard he had to breathe through his nose. Each intake brought more of Soul’s musk to his senses. To make matters worse…or better depending on your viewpoint, the toy sank in another two inches using his distraction.

Free was quite the sight. He was already sexy, his muscles glistening with sweat, but now he was bound by living clothing, Soul’s underwear on his face. Free’s chest was still splattered with cum, his cock stood hard and was dripping pre all over his abs and treasure path. His hole was slowly getting stuffed by a dildo and he had two feathers tickling his feet.

Soul stroked his cock to the sight of the werewolf. He was bout ready to get in on the action. He climbed onto the werewolf, their cocks rubbed together as their balls mesh together.

Free groaned at the feeling, and Soul rocked his hips. His balls bounced against Free’s creating a ripple of pleasure racing through him. The friction between their arousals was hot.

Free was losing his mind, the tickling hadn’t stopped and was now turning him on even more, and with the frot tacked on he didn’t know how much more he could take before cumming again.

By the time the toy pushed in another two inches his tongue was hanging out and he was drooling.

Soul chuckled to himself and he leaned down and began lick the man’s chest. He tasted him, his cum his sweat, and it was delicious. With each lick he also ground his hips, syncing their frot with his licks.

His chest got clean, and the weapon found his perky nipples the perfect target. His wet muscle danced around the bud earning another cry of pleasure.

The toy slipped in the last two inches and stilled. Free groaned, his ass was stuffed and he wanted it to move.

A word fell from his lips in a moan. “What was that I didn’t catch that?”

“More…” He says and Soul grins, he let his hands go to town on the male’s nips, caressing the hard nubs and making Free throw his head back and howl.

“Now now, it’s Halloween you need to ask properly.” It took a second for him to register what the kid said.

Soul couldn’t see it but Free was blushing behind his underwear. “Trick or Treat?”

He smirked. “Trick!” It happened so fast, the dildo thrust into him wildly, Soul humped against him while latching his mouth on Free’s right nipple and sucked on it hotly while his hand pinched his left nipple.

Free’s toes curled from the explosive pleasure, his vision blurred and he was seeing flashes of light every time his sweet spot was hit by the toy. Once it was found the toy made sure to slam against it with every wild thrust.

Their balls smacked and bounced together with every one of Soul’s thrusts. The friction between their arousals was hot. He was panting like a bitch in heat, he kept sniffing Soul’s underwear, no smell would ever turn him on as much as this.

Finally the heat in his loins exploded. He came hard, thick ropes of cum came out with such force. It splattered his underwear covered face, some shooting into his open mouth and on his tongue. The rest hit his pecs and abs before finally tapering off and coating Soul’s penis.

The toy didn’t stop fucking him either, it thrust into him all through his orgasm. The stimulus and prostate milking had Free still rock hard and twitching.

Soul was at his limit to. He flicked his wrist and his underwear flew off Free’s face. The werewolf whined at the loss. The cum soaked undies stuffed themselves in Free’s mouth. “I’m gonna need those back so do a good job and clean them up.” He says rising up and pumping his cum soaked cock, spreading it evenly.

Soul aimed his cock at Free’s face. A few strokes was all it took and he came. Free got the hottest bukkake of his life. Soul’s cum smothered his face and the smell oh the smell…so musky so strong so much.

He wasn’t done with the werewolf yet, but he didn’t want to blow his load as soon as he entered him. He moved down and removed the toy from Free’s ass.

The werewolf whined at the loss. The toy left his body leaving his hole gaping and hungry. “This thing did a good job prepping you for me. You ready for your treasideHe asked letting his cock slide between Free’s cheeks.

Free couldn’t nod yes hard enough. Soul smirked and thrust in with one go, burying his full cock inside the werewolf.

He let out a muffled howl of pleasure. Soul didn’t have to wait, he took Free hard and fast and the larger male loved every second of it.

It felt so much better with a real cock sliding in and out of him. Soul’s cock was so warm it made the friction even better. Plus Free rather liked the feeling of the boy’s balls slapping against his ass with every thrust.

All his noises were muffled by the underwear, but they were coming out so much Soul knew he had Free. The werewolf had lived long enough to know the pleasure of both sides of the coin. If you asked him what was better stuffing a hot little bottom boy’s ass or getting his own ass stuffed by a nice piece of man meat he couldn’t answer since they both were great for him, but right now as he was bound, face covered in cum, his mouth stuffed with the boy’s underwear and getting the fucking of his life from said boy while two feathers tickled the soles of his feet he would be honest in saying he’d be very happy being this weapon’s bitch.

Yes the feathers had not given up on tickling the muscle man’s feet. Soul decided to switch things up. He sent one feather up and had it tickling Free’s pits.

While the feather at his feet tickled the left foot the feather at his pits tickled the right. The feathers switched back and forth never occupying the same side.

Stimulus danced on all sides. His muscled body twitched and spasmed as pleasure danced through his very soul. Soul’s thrusts were powerful and dominating, he was letting out his own grunts and groans of pleasure.

Soul loved seeing Free’s penis bounce and bob with his thrusts. The thick man meat smacked between his and Free’s abs.

He held those muscled legs and increased his pace. His thrusts becoming maddening. Both panting and moaning as their releases got closer and closer.

The sound of skin meeting skin filled the room, joining in this chorus was the wet noises of sex, Soul’s pre had flooded Free’s channel each thrust in and out made the sexiest noise., and the base were the grunts and muffled moans the two males made.

Free had cum so much already his body was so sensitive now that without any touch to his cock he was cumming.

Soul pulled his now licked clean underwear from Free’s mouth. He let his howls fill the night air, making bats and crows flee from nearby.

Free’s cum erupted like a fountain painting them both in white man goo. His insides tightened around the weapon boy and Soul gave in giving one final thrust at his sweet spot as he came. Each spurt rammed right at his prostate.

Their bodies trembled in orgasmic bliss. The clothes went slack and the feathers vanished and Soul collapsed onto Free’s sweaty and cum covered body, still locked inside him.

Soul had used up more energy than he thought he couldn’t even pull out, not that he wanted to. The hat vanished and a card floated down and stopped in front of Free’s face.

It read: Dear Free,

Hope you enjoyed the treat I sent you, and had a good Halloween.

– with Love Blair

‘That sneaky cat…I’ll have to thank her.’ He put an arm around Soul and fell into blissful slumber.

End

Happy Halloween


End file.
